Mobile devices such as mobile phones or cell phones are used by many people to take photographs and/or videos. These devices can include cameras on opposite sides of the devices. A forward facing camera can produce lower resolution images that allow the operator of the mobile device to see his or her image on a display of the mobile device. But, if the operator wishes to take a photograph of himself or herself using the higher resolution camera on the opposite side of the mobile device, the operator may not be able to see the image on the display. For example, the screen of the mobile device may be facing away from the operator such that the operator cannot see the image being acquired. As a result, the image that is obtained may not be desired in that the operator may appear in a location of the image that is not desired, such as on the extreme edges of the image, in a position that blocks another object from the image, or the like.
In order to avoid this situation, some operators of the mobile devices are required to use reflective surfaces (e.g., mirrors) to assist in the taking of the images with the rear facing camera of the mobile device. But, such reflective surfaces may not always be available to the operator. Additionally, some operators may limit themselves to the forward facing camera of the mobile device. But, this camera may be limited in the amount of resolution in the images that are acquired relative to the resolution of the rear facing camera.